willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruthea
In s neaks a half-elven woman, daggers in each hand as she silently approaches. Ruthea “Ru” Kiernan is a 17-year-old half-elf, a somewhat short young woman with blonde hair and violet eyes. As an arcane trickster she prefers to fight with a light blade and a dagger, and she will also use her dancing to bolster her allies and distract her opponents. She usually travels with her horse, Horse. Known for her affinity for gemstones and her almost unnaturally good luck, she is skilled at dodging traps, picking locks, and breaking hearts. Ru's Past (Or: "Why They Don't Let Children Out On Their Own") According to a drunken conversation, Ru grew up near 'Dragon Mountain'. At some point in her past, the dragons shot dragons at her parents, killing them; giants may have been involved. In truth, Ruthea was born into a family of wizards of minor renown. Her mother is the lady of the house, her father an unknown elf, likely a wanderer passing through town. She was raised by her mother and her mother's husband as their own child, alongside her elder half-sister (and full-blooded human) Fiona. As she grew older it became more and more apparent that she was not of her family's stock. Beyond her pale hair and eyes compared to the darker features of her sister and parents, she showed no aptitude for wizardry, instead choosing to spend her time playing in the streets and generally getting into trouble. When Ruthea was twelve her parents betrothed her to a merchant whose wife had recently passed away, while her sister was to marry a very close friend of Ru's. Unable to stand the thought of living in such an awkward situation for the rest of her life, she left home to find her way in the world. She joined a group of humans and halflings, a band of travelling thieves in the guise of musicians, and with them learned how to dance and pickpocket. After living with them for some time, she decided to strike it out on her own and left the group as it passed through Willowdale, where she now resides, making money through street-dancing, adventuring, and other, less-talked-about methods. The Present (Or: "Excuse me while I go through puberty...") Despite being indecisive and sarcastic often to the point of rudeness, Ru enjoys the company of her fellow Pathfinders over travelling alone. She and Rinzler did not get along initially, though she now attributes their initial disagreements to his sheltered upbringing, and harbours much trust and respect in him. She appreciates Jura's goodness and Sir Roswell's selflessness (though slightly confused by it) and usually enjoys being around Kat. She did not care much for Enrique and found him somewhat skeevy at first, and they have never really worked out their differences. For the most part she is confused about how she feels towards Alejandra (who is also around her mother's age), which usually manifests itself as snideness and anger. She finds Noemia to be quite like her older sister, somewhat disturbingly so. She is still not certain why she took on the responsibility (being quite irresponsible herself) or why she bonded with Lin so quickly, but perhaps she is glad to have found a friend her age. Ru is not particularly close to any of the Pathfinders or citizens of Willowdale. She does not often talk about her past or family, and when she does, it is in sweeping generalities or outright lies. She will not make overt threats and will try to avoid armed conflict, often to the point of attempting to reason with her enemies -- she considers diplomacy and persuasion to be a game that she is particularly skilled at. Her fear of death is quick to manifest when the situation gets serious, and she is known to stammer when nervous. She has developed a strong desire to learn about others' pasts and motivations, particularly those of suspicious characters. She had been pursuing an audience with Jacob Plainsview and had a trying experience talking to Arcade during the fight to subdue him. While the other Pathfinders interpreted the conversation as flirtatious on her part (given that she found him handsome) it was his overwhelming power and chaotic evil that she found the most attractive. A later attempt to make heads or tails of the battle with Arcade by making an offering to the Twin Gods of Destruction -- particularly the Arch-Psion -- revealed Ru's discomfort with her weaknesses and her ongoing desire for knowledge and power. She has trouble understanding particularly good or evil actions, and often gets frustrated with those who put their inner code before their relationships with others. If there is anything constant about Ru it is that she is nonconstant; her behaviour is often erratic and paradoxical. She is eager to prove that she is better than those around her, and discover where her talents lie. Romance? Rather than pursuing serious romances, Ru has been known for her casual 'flings'. On her very first day as a Pathfinder, she mentioned a desire to "hug" Jacob Plainsview, which quickly became a thing. She developed a relationship with Hanz of the Knights of the Post, and still remains in contact with him; she originally considered a relationship with Calmex, though she found him too easy; she attempted to seduce General Wilson, though his stalwart demeanour (and wife) has led to her calling him 'a huge prick' under her breath; she once considered seducing Leão, though she quickly surmised that he is definitely not her type. Much to the chagrin (or, perhaps, amusement) of her fellow Pathfinders, Ru seems to have fallen head-over-heels for the handsome villain Arcade, and nobody is certain (Ru least of all) whether she intends to follow through with her oft-discussed plans to elope with him. After his escape from prison six months after their initial encounter, the two were reunited on the Rheic Shores, where they have since spent many hours in one another's company. Never ashamed to use her charms and looks to get ahead, Ru seems to delight in talking about things of a sexual nature in order to upset or cause discomfort in others. She was recently overheard (while the Boar & Thistle was packed with visiting wizards) discussing the possibility of a five-way between Jura, Vargas, Alejandra, Ballantino, and Rinzler, officiated by the Reverend Mother. Because why not? Sir Roswell can join in, too. Ru's vulgar tongue disgusted The Sixth during their battle in the Gem Mines, which she considers to be a highlight of her career. Ru is well-liked by many due to her dancing and her penchant for revealing outfits. Quotable Quotes "Seriously, though, we're all going to die." "I don't make a habit of getting myself killed..." "Do you need a hug?" "Damn it, Rathbone!" Titles '' '' Full Titles *Kingslayer *Firewalker *Defender of the Faith *Hero of Willowdale *Nobility *Gambler *Warboss *Dead Woman Walking *Mountaineer *Chainbreaker *Barfly *Negotiator *Planeswalker *Lichbane *Divine Comedy *Clone Affiliation Titles *Guardian of Willowdale *Friend *Grag Bag *Snow-Bird *Skull-Cleaver Category:Player Character